


Agents of nerds™

by Daisysummcrs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon compliment, F/F, F/M, Gen, Group chat, Humor, Social Media AU, i guess, my it's fic so pretty messy probably yikes, theyre all nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysummcrs/pseuds/Daisysummcrs
Summary: A group chat is made and it is a huge nerdy mess





	1. Me? Irish? Less likely than you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Some things are taken from things my friends have said in our gc (love you guys) so this is technically not all me. Please leave your opinions and I'm sorry this is kinda short yikes. I'll try and post fairly regularly but I can't promise anything.

Daisysjohnsons added jemmasimmons, lfitz, lancehunter, and mockingbobbi to agents of nerds™

Lancehunter: excuse me

Lancehunter: I'm not a fucking nerd

Lancehunter: the amount of DISRESPECT 

Jemmasimmons: I heard you yelling about inaccuracies in the Star Wars universe with Fitz and Bobbi like,,, an hour or so ago

Lancehunter: at least I don't own 473849 Star Wars tee shirts like Bobbi does

Mockingbobbi: if you insult my 473849 Star Wars tee shirts one (1) more time I'm gonna leave you for Daisy

Jemmasimmons: 0h relationship drama

Daisysjohnsons: good it's what I deserve

Lancehunter: we aren't even dating anymore

Daisysjohnsons: GOOD ITS WHAT I DESERVE

Lancehunter: also Simmons you and Fitz are like the two people I know without relationship drama 

Jemmasimmons: did you miss the last 4 years of constantly almost dying 

Jemmasimmons: or getting ripped apart

Jemmasimmons: or both simultaneously 

Jemmasimmons: or like how I got sent to space for months twICE

Lancehunter: shhhhhut up those don't count

Jemmasimmons: this bitch ?

Mockingbobbi: where is Fitz

Lfitz: I heard my name

Mockingbobbi: oh wow

Daisysjohnsons: the fuck 

Daisysjohnsons: do you only respond when you see your name

Lfitz: no I just got back from the lab

Jemmasimmons: he's lying he was sleeping

Lfitz: JEM

Lfitz: don't expose me I beg

Daisysjohnsons: was he snoring

Jemmasimmons: of course

Lfitz: fucking hell I said doNT EXPOSE ME I BEG

Mockingbobbi: pardon your French

Lfitz: BONJOUR MY PETITE BAGUETTE 

Lfitz: that's all I know

Lfitz: I took it for 3 years

Lancehunter: we love a child prodigy ™ in this house

Daisysjohnsons: by we do you mean Simmons

Jemmasimmons: yes

Lfitz: yes

Mockingbobbi: those came in simultaneously I truly do hate you two 

Lancehunter: and they were soulmates

Mockingbobbi: (oh my god they were soulmates)

Daisysjohnsons: literally all that has happened in the past twenty minutes is everyone here shipping Fitzsimmons

Lancehunter: my only hobby

Lfitz: that's better than my hobbies I just sit around and do stereotypical Untied kingdom things tm 

Mockingbobbi: did you just type tm

Mockingbobbi: instead of using the emoji

Lfitz: ,,,,

Lfitz: maybe ,,,,

Lancehunter: wait you're not from the UK 

Lfitz: what

Jemmasimmons: square up buddy

Lancehunter: Ireland isn't a part of the UK ?

Jemmasimmons: UM

Jemmasimmons: BITCH 

Jemmasimmons: the uk may be over hyped but I will not approve this slander to fitz 

Daisysjohnsons: I can't breathdjskd 

Lfitz: what is this SLANDER

Lfitz: I'm not from Ireland you FLOP

Mockingbobbi: why do you keep putting the last word in all caps fitz

Lfitz: for EMPHASIS 

Mockingbobbi: is Ireland honestly that bad

Jemmasimmons: I actually have no idea

Jemmasimmons: I've never been

Lfitz: me neither

Lancehunter: honeymoon 

Daisysjohnsons: don't try and distract us from the real issue here Hunter

Daisyjohnsons: you know less about geography than ME

Daisysjohnsons: I'm a high school drop out this is so funny to me

Lancehunter: I 100% thought Fitz was from Ireland I'm soRRY

Lfitz: have you not listened to a single word I've said for the past 3 years

Jemmasimmons: wouldnt blame you tbh 

Jemmasimmons: (I love you Fitz)

Lfitz: I love you too

Lfitz: not you hunter go choke

Daisysjohnsons: please do

Lancehunter: fucking. bullies .


	2. gRAnT ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I meant for this to be wholesome but instead I started roasting grant ward (don't comment hate @ me djjdjd im to young to die)

Mockingbobbi added yoyorodreguiz to agents of nerds

Yoyorodreguiz: oh no

Yoyorodreguiz: Bobbi showed me screenshots from when you guys made fun of Hunter and now I'm scared of making any mistake what so ever

Daisyjohnsons: AYY HEY ELENA

Lancehunter: yO

Mockingbobbi: was that a really bad pun or were you just being a cringey white guy

Lancehunter: I can't tell at this point and it really scares me

Jemmasimmons: YALL

Jemmasimmons: WHERE THE HELL IS FITZ

Jemmasimmons: also hi Elena

Jemmasimmons: BUT WHERE THE HELL IS FITZ

Jemmasimmons: we're supposed to watch buzzfeed unsolved and he's taking far to long to get snacks

Daisysjohnsons: I think he's on a mission

Lancehunter: I thought y'all where making out tbh 

Yoyorodreguiz: one time I walked in on them making out

Lancehunter: fun

Yoyorodreguiz: they didn't notice me for a while

Lancehunter: I was gonna say fun again but that would sound creepy

Mockingbobbi: yes it would, you made a good call

Jemmasimmons: let's get back to the fact that my boyfriend would rather fight terrorists or some bs than watch buzzfeed unsolved with his girlfriend

Daisysjohnsons: he's a MONSTER

Jemmasimmons: who needs a boyfriend ? I got Shane and Ryan 

Jemmasimmons: boyfriends ? I only know ghoulfriends 

Yoyorodreguiz: I wouldn't trust you to watch it alone Simmons

Jemmasimmons: I don't either

Jemmasimmons: that's why I watch it with fitz 

Jemmasimmons: me: I'm a BADASS agent who takes no SHIT

Jemmasimmons: also me: ghosts ? Unsolved murders ? I don't fuck with demons

Daisysjohnsons: shut up you scream when something drops 

Jemmasimmons: IT STARTLED ME SHUT UP

Lancehunter: does anyone have video of this

Yoyorodreguiz: video attachment

Mockingbobbi: Elena is my lord and savior

Lancehunter: rt 

Daisysjohnsons: rt 

Jemmasimmons: opposite rt

Daisysjohnsons: do you know how Twitter works

Jemmasimmons: honestly ?

Jemmasimmons: no

Daisysjohnsons: pretends to be shocked

Mockingbobbi: I love how this gc is just us finding someone to bully every ten minutes

Lancehunter: get ready we gonna bully you next

Yoyorodreguiz: what dirt do we have on her

Jemmasimmons: it's hunters time to shine

Daisysjohnsons: there is no dirt on her

Daisysjohnsons: she's PERFECT

Mockingbobbi: are you,,,

Mockingbobbi: flirting with me ¿

Daisysjohnsons: m?a?y?b?e?

Yoyorodreguiz: oH

Lancehunter: oH

Mockingbobbi: oH

Jemmasimmons: that's too many question marks

Daisysjohnsons: how do you all send things at the same time I-

Mockingbobbi: magic

Jemmasimmons: science

Lancehunter: I made a deal with the devil

Yoyorodreguiz: oh,,

Daisysjohnsons: what was the devil like

Lancehunter: eh

Lancehunter: overhyped in my opinion but not boring

Jemmasimmons: all of us have met the devil

Jemmasimmons: minus Elena

Daisysjohnsons: explain

Jemmasimmons: grant ward

Lancehunter: JDJDK

Daisysjohnsons: FACTS

Mockingbobbi: TDJDJSJTRUE

Jemmasimmons: you know what fitz pointed out the other day

Jemmasimmons: you can't spell grant ward without rat

Mockingbobbi: he's,, a genius ?

Jemmasimmons: we been knew

Lancehunter: we've noticed

Daisysjohnsons: He trips over air sometimes,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh a bit of a wait for this one sorry about that


End file.
